Link's Other Self, Brianna
by Nintendo Please
Summary: Toon Link becomes a potion maker and makes gender potion. He loses the potion and Link finds it and drinks it, not knowing what it does. A girl form of Link appears before the Brawlers. Most of the male Brawlers can't stand her looks. Do you know what this means for the Brawlers now? Find out here!
1. Toon Link's Pondering

Hey, I'm Link from SSBB telling you guys a story… well… uh… this is how it started… Sorry I'm just kinda… _Gulp… _kinda nervous… ahem… So, it started on a nice Smash Mansion day. Everything was well, normal. Toon Link was chillin' in his room, playing one of his many past games, Wind Waker, with Ness and Lucas…

"Windfall Island was my favorite place to walk around on after a Temple," Toon Link explained. "I even found the all places where they hid the pots full of Rupees! And then when I took all the pots, I'd go in a house and come out, and then they'd respawn!"

"Way to go on cheating out Rupees," Ness commented.

"It's not cheating! It's a… uhh… strategy!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways," Toon Link went on. "This is the Potion Shop. I collect ChuChu Jelly and I bring em' here and he makes the potion for me."

Ness and Lucas snickered.

"Something funny?" Toon Link wondered.

"It's just that ChuChu Jelly sounds funny," Ness replied. "I mean seriously, ChuChus! Who names an enemy a ChuChu?"

"Ask Mr. Sakurai," Toon Link muttered.

Ness and Lucas waited for some more game-play, but Toon Link sat there, looking at the ceiling.

"Uhh, Toon Link?" Ness asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry," Toon Link replied. "I was just thinking of… something…"

"Like what? Toon Zelda?"

"No! I've never liked her," Toon Link said, blushing.

"We didn't say you did. Liar."

"Whatever. Anyways, I was thinking about how cool it would be to make potions myself!"

"Like which potions? Green? Red? Blue,maybe."

"Maybe all of the above," Toon Link answered. "Or I could make some up!"

"Like?"

"Flying! Or shrinking! Or growing! Or… or… _killing! _Hehehe!"

"Uhhh…"

"I'm just kidding! About the killing one."

"Anyways, why don't you!"

"Make a killing potion?"

"No please! I meant become a potion maker!"

"Hmm. Maybe I should… or maybe I shouldn't… You'll find out tomorrow! But until then, I'll be gone."

"Gone where?"

"Back in Wind Waker, of course! I'm gonna ask the potion maker some questions."

"But, you can't talk in the game."

"Whatever! I'll figure out something." And with that, he was gone.


	2. The New Potionist

Hi! Link here for Chapter 2! From the last Chapter, Toon Link went in search for the Potion Maker. Well, today he makes his trip back to the Smash Mansion. It all started with Ness and Lucas…

"Ugh," Ness grunted as sat next to Lucas. "When's Toon Link coming back?"

"I dunno. Maybe he _really _wants to make potions, so he asks a lot of questions," Lucas suggested.

"Maybe… or something happened to him."

They went around the Smash Mansion, hoping to find their lost friend, but they had no success.

They went back to where they were chillin', and Toon Link was standing before them with a bunch of bags filled with bottles, solids, gasses, liquids, etc.

"Tink! You're back!" Ness exclaimed.

"Uhh, did you just call me 'Tink'" Toon Link wondered.

"Maybe... Anyways, whatcha got there?"

"Oh! These are just materials to help me make potions."

"Really? You're a potion maker now? How cool!"

"Yeah. I already got the basics down, and I even made some potions myself."

"Did they work?"

"Yep! It was perfect!"

"Cool! So what potions will you make _now?"_

"I don't know… What do _you _want to make?"

"Uhh… Shrinking! Like you said yesterday!"

"Alright then! It may take awhile, so just relax."

After a few minutes, the potion was done and Toon Link took a sip (a.k.a: the whole bottle).

"How do you feel?" Ness asked. "Shrinkified?"

"Uhh, no," Toon Link responded. "Just normal."

"Aww, lame."

After a couple more seconds, Toon Link grew and then shrunk to a Toon Link plush doll size.

"Toon Link," Ness started. "Can you hear me?"

"Yep! Loud n' clear!"

"Cool! Looks like it worked."

Toon Link grew back to normal size.

"That's better," he said stretching out his back.

"So, now what potion?"

"Uhh, growing!"

After a bunch more random potions, they finally stopped.

"And then we add the Rainbow Scale, and dadadadaaaa!" Toon Link said. "We have a gender-changing potion!" There wasn't room for it in the box full of the other potions, so Toon Link placed it on the shelf near the door.

"That'll be the last potion for the day," Ness suggested. "So, who wants to watch Ganondorf vs. King Dedede while we relax?"

"Yeah!" Toon Link and Lucas said in unison as they all left to watch. Since Dedede was slow, he was late to the match. He stomped over as fast as he could, past the room full of potions. It just so happened that the stomping caused the potion near the door to fall and roll out of the room, and into the gigantic Smash Mansion.


	3. Drink What You Can!

Chapter three here with your favorite guy: ME! Link! After Toon Link's gender-changing potion rolled away and it… well… rolled away. It was summer and obviously it was hot. Water was scarce at the Smash Mansion. They can pretty drink anything they find on the floor that was not identified as pee or poisonous and whatnot. That statement I just made just so happened to act upon one of the Brawlers. The thing was, that drink was Toon Link's potion…

"Ugh! Why is it so hot?" Link complained.

"I don't know," said Ike sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause it's summer!"

"Geez man, just chill down."

"I can't 'chill' when it's so hot outside!"

"Okay then, if you can't chill then just calm down,"

"Hey guys!" Pit said as scurried in to join the conversation. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing really," Ike said annoyed.

"Something wrong, Ike? You seem grumpy," Pit wondered.

"It's just so... HOT!" Link complained once more.

"Oh… right," Pit replied ignoring the heat. "How about we go watch that Ganon vs. Triple De match everyone's talking about?"

"Sure, I guess," Ike agreed, "nothing else to do anyways."

"I'm not going," Link said. "It's so hot it oughta feel like _miles_ walking over to the match."

"All right then, see ya, Link!" And Ike and Pit were gone.

Link sat there alone in the hall waiting for Pit and Ike to return, until a special treat rolled over to him.

"Hey! Is that a drink?" he mumbled to himself. "Wait no. It's a _potion_!" He opened the bottle and took a big whiff of its scent, which almost made him faint.

"Blech! It smells like fish!"

He peeked inside the bottle. "Well, I guess it's not pee. And it doesn't look too poisonous, either."

Link took a sip. It was _sweet_, like sugary waffles. Link gulped down all the rest of it.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!"

He stood up and felt a little wobbly. "Aw crap! That thing gave me a bad stomach ache!"

He ran as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast in the heat and with a stomach ache) to the bathroom. He couldn't go any further until he lost his stomach ache.

"Hey! It's gone!" He cheered until he blacked out.

Link peeked opened his eyes and saw Pit and Ike breathing heavily behind a corner.

"Hey! What's the matt-" Link said until he realized a girly, high-pitched voice was coming out of his mouth.

Pit crawled out from behind the corner and held out his mirror shield. All Link saw was a naked, sexy girl as slim as Zelda except with big boobs and a heavenly face and long, blonde hair.


	4. Brianna is Born

Hey guys! Me, Link, here again to get over the suspense from the last part. Well, from the looks of it, I bet you are probably thinking: "Lol, what the heck just happened to poor Linky?" Well, nothing bad happened except the fact that I'm now a _gone_! Anyway, things getinteresting here…

"Wh-who are you?!" asked the flustered little angel. "And where did Link go?"

"Yeah!" Ike said jumping out from the corner. "What'd you do to our friennnnn…" Ike stopped shouting as soon as he looked down at boobs. Ike ran back to the corner as quick as he could.

"Huh? What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Well, you see," Pit said, twitching a lot, "We left to see a match and Ike and I are pretty sure our friend, Link, was in this exact spot when we left him."

"A match?"

"Yeah, you know a fighting match. What we do here at the Smash Mans—"

"I'm pretty sure she has no idea what you're talking about," Ike butted in.

"Oh… well, oops."

"Don't "oops" me! Go explain to her."

For a very long period of time, Pit (without the help of Ike) explained everything. Even a little too much.

"Yeah, and the Italian plumbers named Mario and Luigi are _really_ weird. They're about this tall," Pit said, gesturing with his hands. "And I wouldn't recommend—"

"Yeah, that's all she needs to know," Ike said.

"Okay, I see," she said. "You guys kill each other for fun?"

"Well, we don't kill each other, but yeah pretty much."

"Anyway," Ike said. "It's your turn to explain. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Um, I don't how I got here, and my name is… I have no idea."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!"

"Yep, that's right!" she said smiling.

"Okay, let's give you a name. I'll let you choose."

"How about… Bob!"

"No."

"Bob-_by_?"

"No."

"Blake?"

"No."

"Brian?"

"No."

"Bade?"

"No. Why are you only doing guy names that start with a B? You're a _girl_. If you like B names so much, at least do some for girls. I'll say the names this time."

"Okay then."

"Britney?"

"No."

"Becca?"

"No."

"Baara?"

"No."

"Babette?"

"No."

"Brianna?"

"Sure."

"How about- wait. Did you say sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay then. You're name is now Brianna."

"Yay!" Brianna cheered.

"Now, go get some clothes from Zelda or something. We'll figure what to do with you later," Ike said, finally covering his eyes.

The happily named girl scurried off.

"Hey wait! Do know how to get there?!" It was useless, she couldn't hear him. "Hmm, it seems like she's just gonna be one big problem."


End file.
